


Uhhh Dad? I'm Gay

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, mentions of liams (not real) dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liams dad finds him and Zayn making out on his bed shirtless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uhhh Dad? I'm Gay

As Liam opened the door to his house with his key, he asked Zayn, his boyfriend of 3 months, ''You want to stay over babe?''  
Zayn smiled at his boyfriend, ''Yeah.''  
''Good.'' Liam was excited. This was the first time he would stay over since they've started dating. “Let's go to my room and watch TV.''  
After a couple hours of watching TV, Liam heard his dad come through the door of the house.  
''Liam! I'm home.'' Liam jumped from his bed, startling Zayn.  
''What's the matter Li?'' Zayn asked.  
''Nothing, my dad just got home. I'll be right back, stay here.'' As soon as Liam opened his door, he came face to face with his dad.  
''Hey Li. Everything alright?''  
''Yep, everything's fine dad.'' Liam answered nervously fast.  
''Ok, well I've got to go out of town for the night. I'll be back tomorrow around 3:00, maybe 3:30.'' Liam's dad explained, looking at his watch. ''I've got to get going. You going to be ok here by yourself?'' He asked before going to his room to get his packed suit case.  
''Yeah, I'll be fine dad.'' With that he went to his room, grabbed his things, said bye to Liam one last time, and left.  
When Liam closed the door and turned around, Zayn was fast asleep again. Laughing at his boyfriend, he slid into bed next to him and fell asleep.  
{{{{{THE NEXT DAY}}}}}  
Both boys came out of the shower with their pants on but no shirt. Liam sat on the bed, waiting for Zayn to join him.  
''Come here babe.''  
Zayn snapped his head up from the dresser, trying to find a shirt of Liam's to wear. ''What's up babe?'' Zayn asked as he plopped himself on the bed in front of Liam.  
''Kiss me.'' Liam told him.  
“What?” Zayn asked. Although they’d been dating for 3 months, they had never gotten to kiss.  
Zayn got up to try and find a shirt again when Liam grabbed his waist, pushing him down on the bed, and repeated, “Kiss me.”  
So Zayn did. Grabbing Liam’s jaw, their tongues starting darting out into each other’s mouths, but Zayn lost the battle and let Liam’s tongue enter his mouth, moaning.  
That’s when Liam’s dad burst into his room. “Hey Li, I’m ba-“ His dad didn’t finish as the sight in front of him had him gaping in surprise.  
“SHIT!” Liam screamed, startled by his dad’s presence. He looked at his clock, reading 3:29. Remembering what his dad said the day before about the time he’d be home, he sighed in frustration. This was not how he wanted his dad to find out he was gay. “Dad, we need to talk.” Liam said in a serious tone of voice. “Babe, you should go. I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” Liam told his boyfriend as he planted a little peck on his lips.  
“So you guys are dating?” Liam’s dad decided to say after a few moments silence.  
“Yes, for 3 months.”  
“And is that all you’ve been doing? I mean have you guys been-“  
“OH MY GO- NO DAD!” Liam interrupted his dad speech. His cheeks turned a very bright red, thinking about having sex with Zayn.  
“So you’re gay?”  
Liam wanted to laugh but he didn't. “Yes dad, I’m gay.” Liam said in a nervous voice, not knowing what his dad would say next.  
“Ok. Is that all you wanted to tell me son?”  
Liam stared at him in surprise. He was expecting his dad to get upset and throw a fit about how he couldn’t have a gay son.  
“You alright there son?” His dad questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
“Uh, yeah I’m fine. Just thought that you’d-“  
“Get mad? Upset? Outraged that my son likes boy?” His dad interrupted.  
“Well, actually…” Liam said, scratching his neck from all the nerves that were floating all around in his body.  
His dad chuckles, saying, “I will admit that I do have some adjusting to do but you’re still my son and I still love you. This isn’t going to change that.”  
Liam smiled. “Thanks dad.” As Liam was getting up out of the kitchen chair, his dad had one last thing to say.  
“Hey son?”  
Liam stopped and sat back down. “Yeah dad?”  
“I will be expecting Zayn to come over every night for dinner.”  
Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “Ok dad, just don’t bring out the baby pictures okay?”  
His dad, laughing as well, said “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was so kute to write might write another part(: xx


End file.
